


#09

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#09

for saba1789 

"Arrrgh-Spike!" Xander groans when his back hits the headstone just behind him, knocking the breath out of him. He stares dumbly up at the demon, feels hot, moist air and the reek of sewage when it breathes on him, and squeezes his eyes shut. Figures Bleach Boy would pick now to bail on him- 

And then the demon is nothing but gore splashing over him and Xander opens his eyes to see Spike standing above him, hands covered in orange and green goop. He has the same little sneer on his face that seems to be a permanent fixture, and any relief Xander felt a moment ago is replaced by absolute fury. 

"Took you long enough!" 

"Bugger off, mate. It's not like I didn't have anything else to do." Spike inspects his hands disdainfully before giving them a shake, flinging the orange-green goop onto Xander. He scowls and pushes himself up. The shaking in his legs is just anger, not residual adrenaline from (another) near-death experience. 

"You're supposed to be watching my back, is what you're supposed to be doing." 

"Got a bit sidetracked. You were fine." 

"The only thing sidetracking you is anything with a pulse." He's brushed himself off, but Xander thinks it's going to take a shower - or three - to get all the nasty stuff off him. And his clothes...gah. 

"Ain't bein' sidetracked by you, then, now am I?" Another smirk. Xander wishes he knew for sure why that smirk irritates him so much. It's not like Spike is superior to him - intellectually, morally, nothing. "Though, really-" Spike takes a couple steps forward, and whoa. Vampire at nine o'clock. He pushes at Spike, but he doesn't budge. 

"Get out of my face, Spike." 

"I don't think so." He steps closer and Xander's eyes cross before he can refocus. And then there's a cold, wet mouth fastened right over his throat, over his jugular, and he's sure   
Spike can hear his heart pounding a thousand beats per minute, but he doesn't sink fangs into him, just. Not even bites, exactly, but Xander feels it all the way to his toes, a deep, hard pull of sensation that makes his skin prickle and his toes curl. 

He's not entirely sure he's breathing when Spike pulls away, just stares at him until Spike leans in and whispers, "maybe I got sidetracked after all." 

~fin~


End file.
